


Skinny Love

by Itsthatfandom



Category: 1D - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthatfandom/pseuds/Itsthatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's short I know! I'm sorry I've been a bit busy with school work. This story isn't being rushed, it may seem like it in the frst few chapters but then you'll see what's going on</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Now lets give it up for the one and only Harry Styles", the announcers voice rang and a sea of claps and cheers were heard. Harry stood backstage, ready to run up the stairs and onto the black stadium. He shook his hands out and fixed his blazer before rolling his shoulders out and placing his ear bud in. He was handed his mic and he smiled at the assistant. His tour manager gave him a thumbs up and he nodded, closing his eyes and remembering the faces of his fans and how he use to sell out the big arenas and perform for celebrities. He opened his eyes and music started playing. He ran up the steps and onto the stage, the crowd cheered once more and he smiled at the fans that still showed up to his concerts. He made his way to the center of the stage and placed his mic in the stand, sliding it in and smiling.

"I'm broken, do you hear me? I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see...", he sang and looked around the crowd, there were never many familiar faces but that was good right? There were lots of people who liked him and that was...good. He took the mic off of the stand and put one hand on his chest, the other holding the mic up to his lips as he continued. He walked off of the stage and walked around the front of it, waving and touching some people's hands.

"And as you close your eyes tonight, I pray that you will see th-", he was cut off by something knocking his mic out of his hands. His eyesight focused and unfocused soon after, a blow was delivered to his cheek. He stumbled back and security guards swarmed around him and the crowd that was forming.

"You little fucker", the man that hit him shouted. Harry swallowed thickly and pushed the guards away, stumbling back a bit himself.

"I don't need your shitty security in this shitty good for nothing town", he yelled and took a few steps back before turning around and starting to walk along the railing that most fans were screaming through. He spotted someone with a beanie and walked forward.

"May I", he asked and the girl nodded, he took her black beanie and slipped it over his curls, walking over to someone else and taking their scarf, draping it around his neck. He was turned around by his tour manager Mike.

"What the hell Harry, you can't leave your show like this", he said, infuriated by his clients actions. Harry chuckled and took Mike's shades, slipping them over his eyes and feeling proud at his small disguise,

"Watch me", he said and rolled his eyes slightly before turning and throwing off a small wave as he walked away. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and shook his head as he made his way to his black Audi R8. He was going down in business but he still had style, some of it at least. Once at his car he unlocked it quickly and got inside, driving off to god knows what street in this run down town. Who lives here anyways? He huffed and took one hand off of the steering wheel, opening the glove department with a bit of struggle and pulling out his emergency bottle of whiskey. He unscrewed the cap with his teeth and spit it out before holding the cold glass rim to his lips and taking a long swing. The sting didn't bother him much anymore, he was use to it as you could say. It was dark outside but Harry could see, his vision blurred slightly and he blinked the haze away, taking another sip from his bottle. He let out a small breath and squinted his eyes, was that a boy in the middle of the street.

"Shit shit shit", he cursed quickly and slammed the breaks, hearing a shriek. His body jolted slightly and his eyes widened as he looked out of the windshield. He did not just hit someone. He set his almost finished bottle down on the passenger seat and unbuckled himself before stumbling out of the car and looking around for the person he had hit. He walked up front and saw a boy crouched down, picking up...tomatoes?

“You ruined my supper! Not only mine but four other peoples as well, rich people like you are so ignorant I swear”, the boy was lecturing. Harry raised an eyebrow before fixing his shades, no one lectured him ever. He just stared at the boy, then the lad looked up with an irritated expression. Harry was a bit blown away from his appearance, what wonderful eyes and thin lips, nice hair as well.

“Well? Are you just going to stand there? The least you could do is help me, some of my groceries rolled under your car”, the boy said and Harry couldn’t help but smile in return. The boy groaned and Harry chuckled before crouching down as well and picking up some of the vegetables that had rolled under his car. The lad walked over to the other side of his car and crouched down, Harry could see him from the space under and gave him another smile.

“Forgot one, there”, he said and Harry huffed before full on laying on the ground and reaching out for the potato. He grunted slightly and struggled to reach the vegetable. His attempt was interrupted by a laugh. He looked up to see the other boy laughing from the other side of the car.

“Its fine”, he said and stood, Harry following the action afterwards. He wanted to ask for the other boys name but shut his mouth when the blue eyed boy started speaking again.

“Watch where you’re going next time. You’ll hit someone and knowing people like you, you’ll just drive away without giving two craps. What’s with the shades by the way? It’s already dark out”, the lad lectured once more then looked down at his watch. Before Harry could utter a single word the boy held up his hand.

“Now you’ve got me late”, he groaned and quickly walked off. Harry raised his eyebrows then leaned against his car, what the hell? He couldn’t help but smile though, the boy was...weird. But not in a bad way of course not. Harry shook his head and fixed his beanie and scarf before getting in the car once more. He drove off again, once again god knows what road this was. He picked up his bottle and took another large gulp, shutting his eyes briefly. When he opened his eyes he dropped the bottle and not a moment later the car crashed into a tree. Harry’s body jolted forward and he let out a large gasped breath.

“Fuck”, he groaned and rubbed his temples before unbuckling once more and stepping out of the car. He did not just crash his most prized possession. He walked up to the front of the car and brought a closed hand to his mouth, biting down on his fingers just lightly. The bumper was ready to come off and the hood was bent back. He groaned and swayed lightly because of the alcohol he had consumed. Where was he going to go now?


	2. My Name is Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know! I'm sorry I've been a bit busy with school work. This story isn't being rushed, it may seem like it in the frst few chapters but then you'll see what's going on

Harry stumbled on for what seemed like ages. He wanted to find somewhere to just sit down, maybe find a drink or two? Okay it's wrong to go drinking right after he had a car crash but he needed it. He just needed it. After a moment he saw a small bar like thug but it was an open place instead of a closed actual roomed bar. He walked over and saw people sitting on tables and a side bar. Quite classy if he were to say so himself. He walked over to the open venue and looked around before stumbling to the bar and sitting on the stool. He pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to the bartender.

“Whatever that buys”, he dismissed and the boy nodded before starting to fix up a drink for him. A soft voice snapped him out of the stare he was giving the glass that was filled with liquor and slid over to him. He took a sip then looked off to the warm sound. His eyes fell on the boy from before and his eyes widened slightly, he was on the stage in the middle of the venue, singing with a small donation velvet bag that was attached to the mic stand. It was the words of the song that caught Harry’s attention though. It was his lyrics, his song. This boy was hitting notes he himself never had, he sang his own song better. He blinked as he listened to his slightly raw voice, it was like...perfect?

“And I’m sorry if I say I need ya, but I don’t care I’m not scared of lo-o-o-ove”, he sang and a girl went up to place some money in the small bag, it was about a hands size. Harry watched the boy sneakily take the money out and slip it in his pocket. He couldn’t help but chuckle and stand up from his stool, downing the last of the liquid then starting to walk towards the stage. The boy noticed him and froze slightly as he ended the song. Harry smiled but the boy just rushed off the stage afterwards, mumbling something about ‘stalker’ and ‘creep’. Well those were words Harry had never heard before, never were they implied to him. He followed after the boy and watched him sit down on one of the stairs on the three step to the back of the stage.

“What are you doing here”, he asked and stood up again. Harry chuckled and slowly took his shades off before slipping the beanie off of his curls as well. He hooked the glasses onto his shirt and fixed his blazer as he now looked at the boy, who appeared quite shocked.

“H-arry Styles. Oh my god. I’m so sorry, I just called you a creep! And I made you pick up vegetables from the floor”, the boy groaned and his cheeks tinged a light pink. Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the flustered boy.

“It’s fine, trust me”, Harry said and smiled at the lad, “What’s your name by the way”, he asked.

“Louis Tomlinson, it’s nice to meet you. You’re definitely not a creep and oh my god I-I was singing your song. I’m so sorry, it must have sounded so horrible”, he said and Harry rolled his eyes lightly at the boy-Louis.

“That’s why I came to talk to you, now. I heard you and...woah. You sang better than me, and it was my song. I never thought of that octave and those extra flares”, Harry said and smiled at Louis, who just blushed again.

“Really? You liked it”, he asked and Harry nodded right away. Louis was pulled back by one of the boys who played guitar on stage and the lad smiled widely at Harry before talking to Louis.

Harry was tapped on the shoulder and Mike appeared in front of him.

“What the hell Harry?! You just fucking left! You can’t do that, the news is going to broadcast that in a few hours and your already ruined rep will go down even more”,  Mike scolded and Harry tried interrupting him many times.

“Mike listen! I found this boy, his voice man. It’s amazing, I’m gonna take him back to Grant and see what he thinks of him”, Harry said and Mike looked around.

“What boy, where is he”, he asked and Harry turned back, only to find the spot empty. Louis left? Just like that?

“He was here a minute ago I swear I was talking to him, his name is Louis Tomlinson. He sings here”, Harry said and Mike snorted.

“You found this boy in this open club? Grant will already say no to it, I mean he’s just a gig player”, the man said and Harry rolled his eyes.

“He’s good Mike, I’m gonna go find him”, Harry said and smiled before walking away from his manager and towards who looked like the club owner. He asked for Louis’ address and the man gave it to him hesitantly. 4327 Melbourne road. He mentally noted that and started walking off before stopping and realizing he didn’t have a car. He walked back to Mike and begged for his keys.

“No, where’s your car”, Mike asked and pulled his keys away from Harry’s hands.

“Icrashedit”, he said quickly and Mike raised an eyebrow before Harry repeated his words slowly.

“Oh no no no no no, you are definitely not getting my keys then”, Mike said and Harry groaned.

“I’ll make it up to you! Please, please please. Just this once”, he said and Mike thought before sighing and handing Harry the keys to his grey Porsche. Harry smiled widely and took the keys before running out of the venue and towards the car. He was going to find Louis, he needed to, this boy was going to be his ticket to the top tens again. 


	3. I'll Call You Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the tumblr support and the one here! I'll try to make my chapters a bit longer after this one :)

Harry drove off, repeating the address in his mind a million times and asking someone for directions a moment after he realized he knew nothing of this town. The woman he asked directions from said that where Louis lived was a complex, something like motel 6. Harry thanked the girl and drove off again, arriving at the site just minutes later. He smiled and got out of the car, stumbling to the front and calling out for Louis. Not the best technique but the gates were closed and he didn’t know which room Louis was in.

“Louis! Tomlinson”, he yelled and a light turned on on the second floor. Harry smiled and the curtains were moved from the window, it opening afterwards and Louis’ face popping out.

Louis’ eyes widened when he saw Harry downstairs and he quickly peeped his head back into his room, biting down on his lower lip nervously. what was this guy even doing here? He heard his name again and let out a huff to collect himself before he looked out of the window again.

“Are you coming down or should I come up”, Harry yelled and Louis quickly shook his arms.

“No don’t come up, and be quiet you’ll wake the others”, Louis said and Harry rolled his eyes before walking forward and starting to climb up the fence.

“Stop stop, Harry I’m coming. Hold on”, Louis called out and Harry’s smile widened before he jumped off of the gate and stepped back.

Louis closed the window and quickly threw on a pair of sweats and a shirt. He was about to go downstairs but then he caught a glimpse of him in the mirror. He scrunched up his nose then fixed out his hair, smiling in the mirror then rolling his eyes. He opened his door and ran down the stairs and to the front gate. He climbed over it and jumped off once at the top. He didn’t have the key to the gate, only the gatekeeper or security guards did, but they were no where to be seen at the moment. He shook his head lightly and walked over to Harry, who was leaning against a car and smiling.

“You called”, Louis  said and Harry nodded.

“You just left, I was talking to you. My manager came and I was going to tell him about you”, Harry said and Louis blushed softly. How was he supposed to tell Harry that his band member said that the bar manager found out he took that donation money, he just had to leave. He couldn’t stay and get fired or get yelled at.

“Uh sorry something came up”, Louis said and Harry just nodded slowly.

“Thats the past, whatever. So, I want you to quit your job at the dingy old bar. You’re coming to Manchester with me, we’ll talk about your future then”, Harry said and smiled, all dimples and teeth.

Louis didn’t answer at first, just thinking. His parents had sent him from Doncaster to this shitty town because he said he would become a singer here. He earned a decent amount of money and all of it was sent to his parents so they could live perfectly.

“What’s the guarantee of be even becoming a singer there”, he asked and Harry furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

“Uh…”, Harry mumbled then ran a hand through his hair, “You have my guarantee Louis. Trust me if I think you’re good then Grant will think you’re amazing”, he said and nodded. He really needed Louis to say yes, he could be the reason Harry’s career picks back up.

“Uh...when do we leave”, Louis asked and Harry smiled with relief.

“I’m leaving tomorrow. You can leave after tomorrow. After you quit and what not”, he said and Louis nodded slowly. Harry took his phone out of his pocket and quickly let Louis type in his number before he did the same but to Louis’ phone.

“I’ll call you yeah”, Harry said and Louis nodded softly, trying to hide the wide smile that was going to break out on his lips.

“Okay. Uh I have to go now. I’ll talk to you later”, Louis said and looked up at the building he lived in. He smiled at Harry then turned around and walked towards the gate.

“Louis”, Harry called and the boy turned around.

“Yeah”, he asked and Harry shook his head with a smile.

“Nothing”, Harry said, he just wanted to see the boys face a last time before he left. But he wasn’t going to say that out loud, how weird would that sound?

Louis raised an eyebrow ad chuckled before turning back around and climbing up the fence, jumping off at the other side and running back up to his room. He shut the door once inside and jumped around, letting out a squeal of excitement and happiness. You would be happy too if the Harry Styles said you had talent and said that he would make you a star. He set his phone down on the dresser and went to the window, just in time to see Harry pull off and drive away. 


	4. See You in Manchester

Harry had booked himself a hotel that night and called Mike to tell him his whereabouts before falling asleep in his five star room.

It was different for Louis though, he had hardly slept the night. He was too excited for what was now to come, working with the Harry Styles, and becoming a star?! It was so surreal, but he believed Harry. Celebrities don’t just go around doing this right? When he woke up he was quick to take a shower and dress in a plain blue shirt with dark skinnies. He checked his phone on the walk to the bar, just to see if Harry had called or texted. Once at the bar he walked straight up to the manager, his band was looking at him curiously but he just gave them a small smile.

“Hey, I want to quit”, Louis said before the man could say something.

“What”, his boss Chris said, obviously a bit shocked.

“Yeah...uh I’m going to Manchester for a new job”, Louis said and Chris chuckled wildly, making a small frown etch across Louis’ lips.

“You want to quit, for a new job? Do you even know if you’ll find a job”, the man continued.

“I will! Harry Styles said he would give me a job”, Louis said, his brows furrowing slightly since he didn’t get why others didn’t think he had potential. He wasn’t cocky, oh god no, he just felt put down.

“Harry Styles”, Chris repeated then laughed a bit louder, “Are you fucking kidding? That alcoholic mess? He doesn’t even sell records any more. Besides I pay you well enough”, the man laughed.

“Excuse you”, a voice came from behind them. Louis turned to see Harry standing in the same clothes from last night, minus the disguise. Chris’ laughing came to a halt as he saw the other man standing a few steps away. Harry walked over a moment later and stood next to Louis, letting his eyes trail over the boy before turning to Chris.

“So what were you saying a few moments ago”, Harry asked, his voice lined with anger, “You pay Louis well? No you don’t. You take half of the money he should be getting, if you payed well he wouldn’t be taking the donations others give”.

“Uh H- Mr. Styles I didn’t mean what I said”, Chris fumbled with his words.

“I don’t care what you meant or didn’t. All I know is that you’re letting Louis quit the job that he clearly doesn’t deserve”, Harry continued and Chris nodded.

“Uh yeah, you’re free. Uh here’s your money for the week”, Chris said and pulled out a few bills. Harry cleared his throat and Chris added a few more into the small stack before holding it out. Louis took the money hesitantly and smiled at Harry before looking down at the cash in his hands. He kept some for himself then distributed the rest to his band.

“Bye man, we’ll miss you”, Tony, the guitarist, said and Louis nodded, giving all of them hugs before turning to Harry.

“Should we leave then”, the man asked and Louis pocketed his money before shrugging.

“I have to get my clothes and stuff before we go. You can head on, I have an aunt that lives in Manchester. I can live with her until we get things settled”, Louis said as they started walking out of the venue part of the bar. Harry looked like he was thinking then nodded.

“Yeah, thats fine. You’ll call me when you’re there right”, Harry asked and pulled out his (well Mike’s) car keys and smiled. Louis nodded and returned the smile to Harry.

“Can I give you a ride back to your place? I mean if you walk it’ll take a long time”, Harry said and stopped once they reached the car.

“Uh...are you sure you want to? I mean I don’t want to be a bother”, Louis murmured, he didn’t understand how this was the Harry people were bashing and defaming.

“Louis you’re not a bother, what the hell”, Harry said and opened the passenger door for the boy. Louis’ cheeks tinged a light pink and he nodded before stepping into the car and buckling up. Harry was soon in the drivers seat, chatting about some random things as he started the car then pulled out of the parking lot. He started driving and Louis looked down nervously, pulling out his phone and texting his aunt that he would be over to stay for a few days- of course he would call later to explain everything.

“We’re here”, Harry said after a while and Louis looked up, using his hand to push away his hair as he looked outside. He smiled and unbuckled his belt before opening the door and stepping out.

“Thanks for everything, I’ll call you later”, Louis said and shut the door before starting to walk off. Harry rolled down the window and watched Louis for a moment.

“Louis”, Harry called and the boy turned around, looking at him with a confused expression.

“Yeah”, Louis asked and Harry shook his head with a lopsided smile plastered to his lips.

“Nothing”, Harry said, repeating what he had done the other night. He just wanted to see Louis’ face before they parted. No matter how dumb the thought/ action  was. 


End file.
